


If you’re Snow White then can I kiss you?

by Sharkbaitthequeen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caretaker Allura (Voltron), Caretaker Lance (Voltron), Fainting, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I'm Sorry, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Poison, Worried Lance (Voltron), Worried Shiro (Voltron), keith says he’s fine a lot but he’s very much not fine, more tags later maybe, whoops my fingers slipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkbaitthequeen/pseuds/Sharkbaitthequeen
Summary: Found this prompt of Tumblr and thought it was right up my alley. Plus I need to publish something at this point."Keith and Lance are on a mission when they discover a Galra patrol of two. The Galra shoot first without Keith realizing and Lance pushes him out of the way. Keith falls in a patch of flowers that release a powder. This powder once it's made contact with skin will seep into the victim's system and slowly drain their life through the victims weaker state: Sleeping. Keith constantly says he's fine despite him passing out a lot more and becoming tired easily. Lance worries and insists to Allura that something is wrong. You can choose between a happy or sad ending for this."
Relationships: Keith & Voltron: Legendary Defender Team, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	If you’re Snow White then can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this first part all in one night. If you find any mistakes please let me know!

It smelled like roses in the atmosphere of this planet. Allura, Lance, and Keith step out onto the blue grass like surface of the planet called Yjasral. The planet was known for not having a lot of inhabitants and its relaxing aura. Allura and Coran had suggested that they take samples of the plant life and see if they could use it for some sort of sedative, should they ever need one in the future. That's how the mission started, but it can never go quite that smoothly.

The trio had been walking around, having a casual conversation, for around a Varga when they reached a more densely forested area with small purple flowers in the soil.

"How many more samples are we going to need? This feels like it's taking forever." Lance whined, earning a flick to the helmet by Keith that made Lance yelp.

"We only need a few leaf samples from the trees and maybe a flower or two." Allura answered, giving Keith and Lance a fond but annoyed look and continuing on. Keith had been searching for the samples, but mostly keeping his guard up with his eyes trained on their surroundings.

"Maybe you should lighten up, I doubt there will be any action. This place is too silent." Lance said, giving Keith a nudge.

Keith rolled his eyes, "You can never be too careful. Silence usually means there is something wrong." He huffed.

Lance's eyes widened, "Yeah maybe you're right, look out!" He shouted, giving Keith a hard and very sudden shove to the left that caught his off balance. Before he hit the ground he could hear the whizzing sound of a laser and Lance's cry of pain.

He hit the ground hard, his helmet flying off and his head landing on not-so-soft soil. He groaned and turned his head to the side, looking at his teammates through a veil of white flowers. Lance had his rifle trained on a point further in the forest and Allura had pulled out her whip, moving off in the direction of the attackers. Keith put his energy into sitting up but the second he moved, his nose was flooded with a smell that penetrated all of his senses. It was sickeningly sweet with a mix of fruity undertones. His vision blurred for a second before returning to normal.

Keith furrowed his eyebrows and slowly sat up, turning his head to look in the direction of their attackers. From where he looked it seemed to be a small group of Galran soldiers. Allura it seemed had finished off two of them while Lance easily handled the other two. Keith turned his gaze over to Lance who looked quite proud of himself. After looking Lance over, his gaze landed on a lazily bleeding cut just under his shoulder armour. Must have been the shot that was aimed for Keith.

Keith hauled himself up, deeming the danger to be gone. He swayed slightly on his feet and quickly steadied himself. Lance put away his rifle and gave Keith a strange look. "That was very unlike you." He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked, grabbing his helmet from the forest floor. Luckily the air wasn't poisonous.

"I mean I pushed you over and you didn't just jump back up again. Did you hit your head or something?" Lance asked, his eyes studying Keith.

"I'm fine." Keith replied, putting his helmet back on his head. "Just caught me off guard."

"Surrrreeeee. Or maybe I was too strong for you to handle." Lance taunted, wiggling his eyebrows.

Keith shot him a glare as Allura walked back over to them. "That was a Galran patrol group. I assume they were searching the planet for its inhabitants, or what's left of them." She gave them both a look over before grabbing the bag of samples she had dropped. "We should be able to finish with no further incident."

The boys nodded and continued searching for the remaining samples. Every now and then Keith's vision would blur for a few ticks. He just kept walking and blinked it away. Eventually the trip stopped in order to grab some leaves from a rather tall tree. Allura offered to collect them, handing the bag to Lance and activating her jet pack.

While Allura was gone, Keith found himself leaning against a tree in an attempt of keep his vision steady. Lance looked over to him. "Seriously though, you sure nothing bad happened to you?" His voice laced with subtle concern.

“I’m...” Keith started, his tongue feeling heavy. His vision started tilting and for a second he wondered if he was falling or not.

After a few ticks he realized that he was now staring up at the thick foliage of the trees. A voice that sounded both right next to him and also miles away started filtering in. “-u’re okay. You with me buddy?”

It took him a second but eventually Keith realized that his head was rested on someone’s shoulder and their hand was gently rubbing circles into his back. The other thing he realized was that he should probably answer that question eventually as another, more concerned, “Keith?” sounded next to him.

He lifted his head up, instead of answering, and took a look around. Crouched in front of him was Allura. She had leaves in her hand and her features wore a concerned look.

If she was there, then were was Lance?

Oh right.

Keith looked to his left to see Lance looking at him with a look he had never seen directed at him before. Deep concern.

“I’m fine.” Keith muttered, pulling himself away from Lance’s lap and resting on his knees a few feet from them.

“‘I’m fine’ my ass. You just passed out and I was barely able to keep your head from hitting the ground, again.” Lance retorted, crossing his arms.

“Again?” Allura asked, her questioning gaze turning from Lance to Keith.

“Yeah, when I pushed him out of the way earlier his helmet flew off. I didn’t quite see it but I’m sure he hit his head pretty hard.” A raised eyebrow was shot over to Keith and he recoiled back in guilt and shame.

“It really wasn’t that bad.” Keith muttered. “I was just thrown off by some weird smelling plants.”

That didn’t seem to help his case either. He could still smell the awful sweet scent somewhere deep in his nose. Maybe it produced some kind of weird pollen perfume?

“What weird plants?” Allura asked.

Keith hesitated for a second before answering. “They were just some white flowers. I fell into a patch of them earlier. It really is nothing to worry about. I’m sure it’s just exhaustion getting the better of me.” Keith hated time admit it, but he was exhausted. The events from today hadn’t been arduous tasks but they had still worn him down.

Lance and Allura shared a look before Allura sighed. “Alright, but if this happens again we are going straight home and you are being checked over. I also suppose it wouldn’t hurt to take a sample of those flowers as well.”

It wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but it was better than what he had expected. Keith nodded and stood up, his legs threatening to give out for a few ticks. Lance watched him carefully before standing up himself.

Most of the day continued finding these flowers that seemed to not exist. They could not find them anywhere until a few varga later. Keith’s strength had slowly been dwindling as Vargas passed. Once they had found the flower though, Allura suggested they start heading back to the Red Lion. She also made it clear that they were to stop at the sight of Keith’s fall to collect one of the white flowers.

At some point along the wall Keith yawned and Lance shot him a subtle side gaze. Keith returned the look with a half-hearted glare. Lance was only trying to help after all.

After a Varga or two of walking they decided to take a water break. Keith and Lance sat leaned against trees that were a couple feet away from each other, as Allura simply stood and flipped through her checklist to make sure they collected everything. Keith finished his water far before Lance did so he decided to rest his head on his arms. His skin felt like it was bristling but at the same time he felt like he was being washed over by a soothing feeling.

It wasn’t long before his eyes shut without his permission.

—————

It wasn’t long before Lance finished his water pouch. His focus swept over their surroundings, landing on Keith. He had his head rested on his forearms that were rested on his knees. His hair falling wildly in front of him.

Allura pulled his attention away. “It looks like we’ve collected everything. We can continue on if you two are ready.” She look at Lance and nods her head toward Keith.

Lance nods in return and scoots over to Keith to nudge his shoulder. When he doesn’t respond Lance furrows his eyebrows and nudges his again but a bit harder. “Keith? Time to move on.”

Keith stirs slightly but he doesn’t lift his head. Lance shoots a look at Allura who returns it while biting her lip. Lance shakes Keith’s shoulder a bit harder. “Keith? My man? Come on dude, wake up.”

“‘m up.” Keith mutters before lifting his head. He looked beyond tired with reddened eyes. “I’m up.” He repeats as if we hadn’t heard the first one.

“Yeah I think we should grab a sample of that flower you fell into earlier.” Lance muttered. Moving back from Keith a bit and resting on his knees. Keith started to pull himself off the ground.

“We don’t need to do that, I’m fin-“ Keith stopped short at that when his eyes rolled back into his skull. Allura and Lance let out a surprised yelp and Lance dove forward to catch him from face planting. He slowly lowered his teammate to the ground, flipping him into his back.

“Alright, that’s enough. We need to get him back to the castle at once.” Allura said, pulling out her communicator to contact Coran. “Make sure he stays awake and that there are no physical injuries to be found.”

“Got it.” Lance confirmed as he turned his attention back on Keith. He gently tapped Keith’s face in an effort to wake him. His gloved hand came away with a small amount of a strange white powder on it. Now that he was this close to Keith’s face he could see a patchy dusting of that powder all over his face and neck.

Lance made the decision to wipe it all away before Keith was awake to fight him on it. He ran his hands over Keith’s skin to brush away most of the powder from his face and neck. Some of the powder however, seemed to be sweeping into his skin.

Not good not good not good.

Lance gave Keith a hard slap to the face once he was finished. Keith recoiled back and his eyes shot open, only to shut again very quickly as the light seemed to be too bright. He opened his eyes again, slowly this time, and took a second to focus on Lance.

Lance could hear Allura quietly speaking with Coran in the background but that didn’t matter at the moment. He gave Keith a smile. “Glad you’re awake. We’re gonna get you back to the castle okay? But you can’t sleep on the way, got it?” Keith groaned and Lance took that as a good enough yes. Lance pulled Keith’s arm around his shoulder before hauling him to his feet. Keith’s legs wobbled and threatened to give out but eventually he found his footing.

“I can walk...” Keith said. Although it was in a tone that suggested that he didn’t quite know if he could or not.

“Yeah no, not taking that chance right now. If you can walk, then you can help me assist you back to Red. Keith glared at him with tired eyes before looking at Allura. She was finished with her call and was watching the two in anticipation of leaving. She nodded when she saw they were ready to leave.

And with that, they started their way back to Red. As they walked Lance noticed Keith shivering slightly but decided not to say anything, but instead pull him slightly closer to share more of his body heat. They were reaching the spot where they were attacked and Allura moved a bit faster to find one of the white flowers. The boys eventually caught up to her and she held a white flower up in triumph. “Found it! We should be heading out now.” She gave them both a smile before dropping the flower in a bag, closing it, and turning back to the direction they were headed.

As if on cue, Keith started leaning to the left, Lance digging his heels into the ground to stop him. “Hey! What did I say about sleeping on the way!” He shouted, lowering them both into a kneeling position. Keith’s head hung forward and Lance leaned his body against his. Lance gave Keith another quick slap to the face.

Only this time it didn’t do anything.

He started shaking him, even giving him yet another slap but none of it seemed to rouse him. Allura was hovering ahead of them, unsure of what to do. “Help me get him on my back, it’ll be faster. We don’t know how much time he has so we need to move fast!” Lance barked orders and Allura helpfully complied. She removed Keith’s chest piece and Lance’s back piece before helping Lance lay Keith over his own back. Lance hooked his arms under Keith’s knees and stood up, taking the full weight of his friend.

Allura grabbed everything else and quickly started moving toward Red. Lance started a quickened walking pace and craned his head awkwardly so he could hear Keith’s breathing. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with it. It was just as if he was taking a very, very, deep nap.

It took quite a few dolbashes but eventually they saw Red standing in waiting as they approached her. She didn’t even need to be asked as she lowered her head and opened her mouth. Lance smiled at the notion of urgent worry.

They quickly moved up the ramp and Lance laid Keith down on the bench indented in the wall. Red immediately started on auto pilot back to the castle. Lance brushed Keith’s bangs out of the way and took note of how relaxed his features were. No one in the castle, save for maybe Shiro, had seen this relaxed and care free version of Keith, the fiery, always on edge, always with his guard up, red paladin.

He shook Keith’s shoulder, earning a small groan from his teammate. But hey, it was at least something. Keith didn’t open his eyes, but he was making noise. Lance figured he wouldn’t get much else out of him. Lance decided Keith would be more comfortable with a pillow so he pulled his head into his lap and started carding his fingers through his hair.

Allura eventually came over, having deemed that Red was going to get them home fine. She reached a hand out to put a finger on Keith’s temple. Her Altean markings flowed blue and she closed her eyes. After a couple ticks she removed her hand and frowned.

“This is not good.” She said, pulling out communicator once more.

“What’s not good?” Lance asked, the fingers running through Keith’s hair paused.

“His quintessence is curiously low. I’m wondering how a flower could do such a thing.” She muttered to herself before calling Coran.

“Maybe... maybe it was a pollen.” Lance thought out loud before looking at Allura. “He had this weird white stuff all over his face. Some of it looked like it was sinking in.”

Allura froze and looked his straight in the eyes before Coran finally connected. “Princess! Any further news on number four?” Coran’s always happy voice piped up.

“Yes, the flower must have sprayed him with some kind of pollen that absorbs quintessence. I checked him over and most of his energy is just gone.” She answered, keeping an eye on Keith.

“Oh my! I will ready the med bay for a look over. I’ll have number five start research on this flower.”

“Thank you Coran, we should arrive in five dolbashes.” Allura finished, ending the communication link.

“You think he’ll be okay?” Lance asked, looking thoughtfully at Keith. His face was still slack, his skin glistening with whatever the pollen was doing, and his hair brushed out of his eyes to his full face was in view. He was really attractive, not that Lance thought about that often or anything...

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, he always pulls through.” Allura comforted him by sitting at his side and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

A few dolbashes ticked by and Eventually Red landed in the hangar before opening her mouth to slide the ramp out. Lance has abandoned the piggy back idea by now and settled for carrying Keith bridal style. He slid his arms under Keith’s back and knees to lift him. His head and arm hung limply down, which only made Lance worry more. He rushed down the Red Lions ramp and tore through the castle halls. He almost ran face first into Hunk on the way.

“Woah woah woah! What happened?” Hunk asked, eyeing Keith frantically.

“I’ll tell you in the med bay, no time!” Lance quickly said, moving around Hunk to keep running toward the room he needed to find. He heard Allura’s light footsteps behind him and the addition of Hunk’s louder ones. Eventually he came through the door of the med bay and was met with Coran directing him to a table in the middle of the room. Lance took Keith and laid him on the examination table as Coran darted around the room for supplies. At some point he heard Shiro come in, immediately standing by his brothers side.

Lance pulled over two chairs for him and Shiro and sat next to the table, taking Keith’s limp hand in his and giving it a squeeze. He looked dead. Granted he was still breathing and the color in his skin remained, but he looked dead.

Coran came over with a cart of supplies and started with a basic look over of everything. Lance helped Coran take off Keiths upper armour and unzip the top of his flight suit in order to pull it down below his shoulders. Lance didn’t know how he hadn’t seen it before, but white veins were visible, trailing along Keith’s collarbones and up to his jaw.

Coran frowned and took a closer look at Keith’s face before looking over his scanner results. “This is rather unfortunate I’d say. We will have to concoct an antidote before it reaches his core. However, until then he must be awake or he will be affected by the pollen much faster.” Coran explained, earning frowns from everyone else.

“Pidge is working on an antidote right now but how are we going to wake him up?” Hunk wonder aloud.

“With as far as the pollen has progressed, we won’t be able to. We’ll just have to wait it out and put our hope in Keith.” Coran said, obviously not liking the idea either. “We can make sure his vitals are stable and if need be, we can keep his heart beating manually.”

Lance wanted to puke. If worse came to worst, they would have to perform CPR and physically keep him from dying on that cold metal table. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if they couldn’t keep him alive...

**Author's Note:**

> I live breathe and die for comments tbh. Any suggestions or comments? Let me know!


End file.
